An Afterwork Delight
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: A smutty one-shot for Miss Munchk1n. Hope you like it.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Ok, Miss Munchk1n. This one is for you. Nothing but smut, smut, smut, and more smut. Hope you like it, girl!_

_Love alway,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Draco walked in the door and closed it. He locked the door, seeing as though it was about 11:30 pm, and he probably wasn't going to be leaving any time soon. He took of his St. Mungos hospital coat and tossed it onto the couch, as well as his tie. He was just about to unbutton his shirt when he spotted rose petals on the floor. His eyes followed the trail up to the bedroom door. He grinned.

_Hermione Jean Granger, you little minx._

He grinned and shed his shirt, then quickly unbuckled his belt. He toed off his shoes and socks before following the trail. He grabbed the door, then grinned and opened it.

The sight that greeted him left him speechless, and breathless.

He saw Hermione on the large king sized bed, naked and covered in sweat. Nestled between her legs was a mop of black, silky hair. His prick twitch as he realized just what he was watching.

His girlfriend was being eaten out by another girl.

He quietly closed the door and locked it. He also cast a wandless and nonverbal silencing charm on it. He then leaned against the door and watched the erotic scene before him. His trousers were tented by his growing erection, and he felt his mouth dry out as Hermione gripped the comfetor. He knew all too well that she was bout to come, and he wanted so badly to be a part of it, but he held back. He wanted to wank off a bit, but he knew, at this point, that all it would take was a gentle breeze and he would blow his load all over himself.

"Oh, Merlin... Cho, I'm coming... Oh, oooohh..."

He groaned as she came. The fact that the other woman was Cho Chang made everything much steamier for him. His eyes met Hermione's, and she smiled.

"Hello, dear," she called. "I was wondering when you would be home." Cho sat up and smiled at him.

"Hermione invited me over," she explained. "Said she wanted some help to fulfill one of your fantasies."

_Sex goddesses, both of them._

He nodded, not trusting his voice to work properly. He had fantasized about having a threesome many times, but was always content with pleasuring Hermione to the fullest. The fact that he had just watched something that even he couldn't have imagined, and that Hermione was the mastermind behind this, made his prick ache with the need for release. His arousal grew as both women, in all their naked glory, got up and walked over to him.

"I figured you'd like this," Hermione whispered in his right ear, her lips just inches from his skin and her hand gently palming his erection. "And you've been working so hard this week."

"So she sent me and owl and asked if I wanted to parcitipate," Cho murmured to his left, her fingers grazing his nipple. "I couldn't say no to such a temping offer."

"So I set up the rose petals," Hermione cooed.

"And we waited for you to come home," both women muttered in unison. He closed his eyes as their hands roamed his body. How could he say no to his wildest dream? Especially when his own girlfriend had worked hard to make it come true. He dropped his head back as they began kissing his neck and jawline.

"I'm here now," he whispered hoarsely. "Have your wicked way with me, witches."

They instantly went to work. Both of them worked together to undo the fastenings of his trousers, and they peeled them away with ease. His boxers were quickly removed, and his cock sprang free. He heard Cho gasp, but not a sound out of Hermione. He almost asked what she was doing when he felt a pair of confident lips meet his. He moaned at the familiar taste of his lover and returned the kiss.

He gasped when he felt a hesitant kiss on his cock.

"She's nervous," Hermione explained softly as Cho took his tip in her mouth. "Let her know if she's doing it right, love."

"Gods," he breathed. "She doesn't seem nervous." Hermione giggled and pinched his nipple.

"I know," she cooed seductively. He fought back the urge to thrust his hips forward. The dark-headed woman's tongue ran along his length, eliciting a groan from his lips.

"Fuck," he groaned. Slender fingers tweaked his nipples, and he fought to hold back his release. Between the hot mouth engulfing his length and the assault on his torso, he knew he wouldn't last very long. Cho's hand cupped his balls, and he couldn't stop his body from reacting. "Fuck, Hermione, I'm about to come, and I... oh Hermione, fuck, fuck, fuck, her mouth, I don't want to..."

Cho's mouth was removed, only to be replaced by Hermione's. He groaned loudly and let go of his releasing, shooting stream after stream of his seed down her throat. He slumped down onto the floor, his body spent from coming so hard.

"Did I do something wrong," Cho's voice questioned.

"No, sweetie," Hermione soothed. "He just didn't want to come in your mouth. It can be a bit too much for the first time."

_THAT was the first time she's ever given a blow job?_

"Would you like to know how he taste?"

His eyes flew open at her words. He watched as their lips met, and he felt his spent cock twitch back to life. His already heavy breathing got even heavier as their kissing grew intense. He noticed a bit of movement, and followed Hermione's hand as it slithered towards Cho's sex.

"Uhhhhh." Cho's head fell back as the brunette toyed with her clit. Draco groaned with her as he took hold of his erection. Chocolate eyes met his silvery ones.

"You want to show her what she's missing," Hermione inquired. He stared, confused, until he realized what she was insinuating. He stood on shaky legs, scooped the inexperienced woman into his arms, and carried her to the bed. He laid her down across it, then trailed kisses down to her dripping pussy. He gently blew on it, grinning when she quivered. He then took her clit between his lips and tenderly sucked on it.

Her hips bucked, and he smiled against her skin. He flicked her clit with his tongue, then slid his tongue inside of her.

"Merlin," she moaned. "Oh, Draco... I think I'm gonna... Oh, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuuuck..."

He continued his assault on her body as she rode out her orgasm. He looked up to see Hermione nibbling on Cho's breast. Draco brought himself up on the bed, and he and Hermione laid on either side of her.

"You ready for the real fun," Draco inquired, his voice smooth and low. Cho nodded, and he sat her up so Hermione could lay down on her back. He positioned her at his lover's mouth, the knelt between Hermione's legs. He aligned his cock with her entrance, then slid inside.

He decided right then that there was no better place to be.

He pulled almost all the way out, then slammed into her. He heard Cho moan, and repeated the motion. He did it again a few more times before settling into a steady rhythm and holding back his release. He noted that Cho's moans were in time with his thrust, and he picked up the pace. He felt Hermione's walls fluttering around him, and he drove into her, hitting her G-spot dead on. Her and Cho practically screamed, while he slammed into her one last time and held himself there.

The three of them panting, they all laid on the bed, Draco in the middle.

"That was fun," Cho stated.

"Yeah, it was," Hermione agreed.

"We should do this more often," Draco murmured as the trio dozed off.


End file.
